Unexpected Happenings
by jet'aimebacio
Summary: HGDM fic. It's Hermione's 7th and she is excitedly awaiting her return to Hogwarts. She finds out she's head girl but she has no clue who head boy is. Everything is going perfect until something unexpected happens! Who will be there for her to turn to. Su


HG/DM fic. It's Hermione's 7th and she is excitedly awaiting her return to Hogwarts. She finds out she's head girl but she has no clue who head boy is. Everything is going perfect until something unexpected happens! Who will be there for her to turn to. Surely not the Handsome Draco Malfoy whom she has hated from day one.

Chapter one: The Letter

HHEERRMMIIOONNEE…!

Hermione heard her mum yell and immediately sat straight up wondering why in the world was her mum waking her up early on the second to last day of her summer vacation. Although she was very angry by this action she quickly pulled her legs over the side of the bed and slid her feet into her warm, cute, pink fuzzy slippers, bolted out her bedroom door, and raced downstairs.

When she reached the bottom step she saw her mum and dad glaring at her with mile long grins stretched across their faces.

"What's all the excitement?" Hermione asked out of breath.

Without saying a word her mum handed her an envelopewith the Hogwarts crest engraved on it. Hermione slowly tore the envelope open not knowing if it contained good or bad news. She unfolded the letterand placed her eyes on the first word and began to read aloud.

Miss Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as this years head girl. Many things will be expected of you that haven't been expected before, but we know you can handle it.

Headmisstriss,

Professor McGonagall

Hermione scanned back over the letter making sure that she had read it correctly. She then screamed and her mum embraced her with a big, warm bear hug.

She wiggled out of her mum's hug and ran back up to her room and owled her two best friends Harry and Ron telling them of her great news.

X X X X 

The morning finally had come in which she would depart from her home and once again return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione had already packed her belongings and was downstairs eating her last meal at home for a whole year. Instead of slowly taking in every smell and taste she quickly ate her mean as if she had never eaten in her life.

She finally finished eating her breakfast, gave her mum and dad and quick hug and kiss, and before you could blink she had already apparated to platform 9 ¾

As soon as she walked through the wall and saw Harry and Ron fixing to board the train.

"Harry. Ron. Wait!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs and started running full spead towards them.

They bith stopped and turned around and big smiles lit up their faces as they saw Hermione running towards them.

When she finally reached them she didn't have time to catch her breath before they pulled to into a strong hug. While still hugging the whistle sounded stating that the train was fixing to leave and that any students that weren't on the train needed to get on as quickly as they could.

They all released each other and the trio quickly boarded the train in search of an empty compartment. After searching for a couple of minutes they finally found one and entered one by one and sat down.

When they were all seated Harry and Ron were sitting across from Hermione and for the first time they finally got a good look at her fore when they were on the platform it was to dark. Their mouths dropped open and practically hit the floor.

"Goh Hermione you look awesome!" Ron said while his eyes were still glued to Hewrmione.

"Ya Mione you look beautiful!" Harry exclaimed his eyes looking Hermione up and down.

"Oh would you to stop it. Nothing has changed I'm just the same ole Hermione." She said as her cheeks started to turn a dark crimson color.

But it was true her boxy body was now very curvy, her boobs were fuller, her hair no longer frizzy but in perfect waves/curls, she was no longer pale her skin was very tan, and her eyes was her favorite part fore they would change colors from a light amber color to a dark chocolate color.

Suddenly they heard Professor McGonagall's voice over the intercom, "Would the head boy and girl please come to the front of the train, your head compartment is now ready."

Not wanting to leave her friends Hermione slowly gathered all her things and said a farewell to her best friends, gave them both hugs, and left the compartment.

As she was walking down the train towards the front she tried to think of candidates for the head boy because she had no idea who it was.

_Maybe it's Dean Thomas or Seamus Finnegan, _she thought to herself.

She finally arrived at the head compartment door and slid it open. She gasped when she saw who was glaring at her when she walked into the door. The Head boy was no other than Draco Malfoy!


End file.
